


simple bliss

by moegan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Confused Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Cutesy, F/M, Goku is clueless, Past Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Surprise Kissing, brief mention of previous gochi, but also has learned to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moegan/pseuds/moegan
Summary: “What’s so funny?” Vegeta scowls.Whis uses his staff to point in your direction, “This little one finds Goku attractive. She would like for him to use his mouth and hands to-ooh my.”The angel looks you in the eyes and raises his brows, “Oh wow, you do have quite the imagination, little earthling.”
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Reader, Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku (Saiyuki)/You
Kudos: 109





	simple bliss

“Hah hah! I got ya’, Vegeta!” Goku falls back from where he’s hovering in the air, sweat and blood sticking to his body. 

Vegeta snarls, “Oh shut up, Kakarot! I only let you win so we could eat.”

You’re watching from the balcony, lounged out with Bulma to your left and Whis to your right. There is a small platter of food on either side of you that you’re sharing with the two of them, along with a couple of drinks to choose from.

“As if Vegeta would let Goku get a hit in just over a slab of meat,” Bulma chuckles, closing her lips around a pork skewer.

The two Saiyans are in front of you now, and the sight of Goku with bruises and blood and sweat makes your knees weak, so you’re thankful that you’re sitting down. Vegeta scoffs, “Hush, woman! Where’s lunch?”

Bulma points to the table off to the side filled to the brim with platters of grilled meats and rice bowls. Vegeta and Goku surge the table, barely sat down before they’re stuffing their faces. You watch the Saiyan in the bright orange gi, taking in his physique - the contours and dips of his muscles are easy to see even through his fighting gear. Your mind wanders into a land where his body is yours to touch and to roam, but you’re broken out of it when Bulma nudges you in the ribs.

“I know that look,” she winks, “you _like_ him.”

Your face goes beet red instantly as you try to talk your way out of it. However, your anxiety gets the better of you and you find you’re only making a fool of yourself, so you tuck your head into your palms and try to ride out the embarrassment instead.

“He _is_ available, you know.” Bulma crosses her legs at the ankle, nonchalantly tossing a glance towards the table, “if you were interested.”

Whis and Bulma share a giggle at your expense, their hands over their mouths as they try to stifle the laughter so the others don’t hear.

“What’s so funny?” Vegeta scowls. 

Whis uses his staff to point in your direction, “This little one finds Goku attractive. She would like for him to use his mouth and hands to- _ooh my_.” 

The angel looks you in the eyes and raises his brows, “Oh wow, you do have _quite_ the imagination, little earthling.” 

You swat at Whis, narrowing your eyes in an attempt to hush him. Vegeta smirks, crossing his arms over his chest, but Goku looks at clueless as ever. He looks down at his hands, examining them as if they might explain to him just exactly what Whis was talking about.

A low grumble parts your lips and you turn your hands to fists, “Well, whatever!” You’re storming off the balcony and towards the lake before anyone can make sense of what’s going on. Your face is bright pink at the fact that your secret was outed before you ever got the chance to come to terms with it yourself. You know that Chi Chi and Goku went their separate ways years ago, but the comparison games you play with her still run circles in your brain.

You’re ankle deep in the lake, your eyes tracking the ripples your feet make as you shift around. You wonder if you could just let this body of water swallow you whole so you never have to face Goku or Vegeta or Bulma or even Whis ever again.

You pluck a stone from the lakebed, tossing it across the top of the water, watching as it skips a few times before sinking back to where you found it.

“Uh, hey-”

You squeal and fall backwards into the water, your backside completely soaked now.Your face burns again with embarrassment when you recognize the person the voice belongs to.

“Oh Kami, I am _so sorry_!” Goku rushes to your side, kneeling in the lake despite still wearing his full fighting getup. You shrink away, hiding behind your hands even as he grabs for you to help you up. The fighter chuckles, running his hands over your biceps, “C’mon, let’s get you out of the water and dried off.”

You’re almost in tears from the mortification of the whole scene alone. You swear you must look like a child to him, all curled in on yourself and blushing, tears threatening your eyes with glassiness.

Goku walks you towards the small table and chairs that are situated near the lake, a few beach towels stored in a small box just under the table for situations like this. He removes a towel and pats your legs dry, but once he gets to your ass, he hesitates, “I-uh, I think I’ll let you do that part by yourself, aha!”

You take the towel from his hands and wrap it around your waist, plopping into one of the chairs so it’ll soak up most of the water on your behind. You hear a loud squishing sound and it only adds to your humiliation.

He waits another moment before squatting in front of you, balancing himself with his palms on your knees, “You okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” you manage through your bashfulness. “I’m sorry, I just got startled.”

Goku shakes his head, “No, I shouldn’t have scared you like that, that’s my bad.”

You reach out to cover his palms in your own, apologies tumbling from your lips at the same time he asks, “What was Whis talking about? He said you were thinking about me?”

The burning returns behind your eyes and on your cheeks and ears. You sigh, shaking your head as you bow so he cannot see the tears in your eyes. Goku tilts your chin with his thumb, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I think you’re cute, that’s what’s wrong! And now everyone knows it!” The first tear slips down your cheek at your admission and you hate that you’re crying over this. How stupid are you!? Surely, he thinks you’re an idiot. The little laugh that rumbles in his chest does nothing to satiate the desire to be accepted that blooms in your belly.

“See,” you roll your eyes and tear your eyes away from him, watching the sunset in the distance.

Goku shakes his head and presses his hand to your cheek, bringing your attention back to him, “No, you’re just adorable when you’re flustered.”

“A-Adorable?” You blink a few times to bring yourself back to reality, “Y-You think-”

“I think you’re cute too,” he speaks softly, eyeing you from where he’s crouched. His one hand is cupped behind your calf, the other falling to your neck so he can keep your gaze on him, “Is that what Whis was talking about?”

You smile, “Yes and no.”

“He said something about my hands and my mouth - is that what you’re so embarrassed about?” Goku’s thumb is brushing circles into the skin of your leg and you find it very distracting. He tilts his head, “D-Do you know what he was talking about?”

“I want you to kiss me,” you admit after a long pause. You sigh, “B-But I know that- _oh_!”

Goku’s mouth is on yours as he surges up from his kneeled position. He cups your cheeks and you find your hands curled around the fabric of his fighting clothes. Your lips are slotted against his perfectly, your teeth knock against one another as he sloppily kisses you.

He pulls away with a soft sound and you can’t force your eyelids open just yet, your mouth trying to follow his because you’re not ready for the kiss to end. Goku chuckles and his thumb presses to your bottom lip, running over the supple skin as your eyes glaze over at the sight of him.

“I asked Vegeta and he finally told me what kissing was!” Goku tugs you to your feet, “I never did it before, but I figured you might like it.”

“S-So does this mean-” You cut yourself off, unable to finish the question only because you’re scared of the answer.

Goku nods, “I like you, if that’s what you mean.”

Your jaw drops but you catch yourself, launching your body forward to topple him to the ground. He catches you with his hands holding you firmly by the waist so you don’t hurt yourself. Your mouth is latched to his, hands against his shoulders so you can grip him firmly.

Goku settles you against his waist, returning the affection as his lips maneuver with yours, the warmth flowing from your mouth to your belly. You allow one hand to slot into the hair at the base of his neck, the feel of his super form buzzing against your fingertips as his hair threatens to glow.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” you pant, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes. You smile, your inhibitions gone after he admitting to reciprocating your feelings, “I’m glad that you feel the same way.”

Goku tilts his head and it makes him look like a confused animal. You giggle at the motion and he asks you a question you’re not ready to answer: “S-So, what exactly am I supposed to do with my hands?”

You kiss him firmly on the lips, “We’ll talk about that later.”

“Aw, but I wanna know now!”


End file.
